buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Core (series)
Mechanics Core is a loose term that refers to a series of cards, currently exclusive to Star Dragon World, which are centered around a playstyle focused on three specific, interconnected keywords: Set, React, and Trigger. The best approximation to the mechanics of Core is to think about Soul Burst from Battle Spirits, or Trap cards from Yu-Gi-Oh. The Core cards will play an important role in my upcoming Buddyfight: Constellation Syzygy fanfiction. The Neutron archetype is a key subset of the Core series. Below are the keyword texts. NOTE: a card with Set will also always have React, and the other way around Act Set You may Set this card face-down on your field (while this card is face-down on your field due to this effect, it is treated as a Set Spell). You may only activate Set this way once per turn, and there can only be one face-down card with Set on your field. * You must explicitly declare Set when placing a card face-down on your field, and the card which has been Set . This is to avoid misinterpretation in case there are other effects that place cards face-down on the field. * No matter the original type of a card with Set, while it is face-down on the field, it is treated as a Set Spell card and will be affected by effects that target Set Spells. However, Set is not considered Casting a Spell. * "You may only activate Set this way once per turn means that you can only perform the Set action from your hand once every turn. You can still activate the Set effect of a card through the effect of another card on your field. Regardless of this, there can only be a maximum of one card with Set on each side of the field at any time. * Unless otherwise stated you can always play cards with Set from your hand as you would a normal card. React (while this card has been Set on your field, (): React is the action of triggering the effect of a card after it has been Set on your field. React comes with a variety of timings and conditions, most of which are dependent on your opponent performing a specific action, so you must consider carefully which card to Set at any time. The actual effect that happens after the card is triggered also varies, but it typically consists of calling the monster or casting the Spell or equipping the Item that is Set on your field, and then some additional effect which gives the card the added value compared to playing it normally. For the sake of simplicity and brevity, Set and React will appear grouped and shortened in the below form in my fanmade cards through the wiki: Set x React (): The last of the three keywords is Trigger, and a large part of what makes the deck playable and interesting. Trigger is the ability to force the activation of a card that has been Set on your field, ignoring its condition. By using Trigger you do not have to wait for your opponent's action to trigger your Set cards in order to reap their benefits. The keyword text is like this: Trigger: . If you do, activate the React ability of a card on your field that is Set! The Core Series includes and is primarily supported by the Core Dragon attribute. Core Dragons either come with the aforementioned Set&React or Trigger effects, or have effects that support these mechanics. Most size 2 or higher Core Dragons also have the Neodragon attribute, which allows them to function with Neodragon support and benefit from Crossnize. There is a subvariety of Dragonarms called "Core Arms" which are designed to work with Core Dragons and the rest of the mechanic. Lastly the Item and Spell attribute Reactor is used to group together a few items and spells that specifically support this series. Core Series cards: Monsters: Size 0 * Cube Cemetary, Core Remnant (Core Dragon) * Core Armament, Destabilizer (Dragonarms) * Core Armament, Pulsar Atmosphere (Dragonarms) Size 1 * Volatile Dragon, Pluton (Core Dragon) * Ergosphere Dragon (Core Dragon) * Core Seeker, Isotope (Core Dragon) * Core Resonator Dragon, Regression (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Core Armament, Redshift Alma (Dragonarms) Size 2 * Core Dragon, Drum Bunker "Pulse" (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Core Dragon, Jackknife "Pulse" (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Mutated Core Dragon, Aktinia (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Ruin Core Dragon, Rubik Saber (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Quantum Variance Dragon, Curie (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Quantum Fluctuation Dragon, Lanie (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Core Armament, Particle Accelerator (Dragonarms) * Core Armament, Quasar Spread (Dragonarms) * Core Armament, Gamma Ray (Dragonarms) Size 3 * Meltdown Dragon, Mercury Core (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Atomic Decay Dragon, Cadmia (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Radiation Core Dragon, Star Catalyzer (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Neutron Star Core Dragon, Hyperion (Core Dragon / Neodragon) * Core Armament, Neutron Cluster (Dragonarms) Size 4 * Super Core Armament, Neural Universe (Dragonarms) Spells: * Core Barrier (Defense) * Core Projection (Draw / Enhance) * Core Recharge (Charge / Draw) * Over Load (Charge / Draw / Recovery) * Photon Reflect (Defense) * Core Cross (Charge) * Instant Fission (Destruction) * Hadron Collision (Destruction / Summon) * Nuclear Synthesis (Reactor / Recovery) * Sky Vault (Reactor / Charge) * Gravity Spire (Reactor / Draw) * Chain Reactor (Reactor) Items: * Photo-Blaster (Weapon) * Uranium Core Scepter, Stellar Dominion (Reactor / Staff) * Star Destroyer Scepter, Galactic Filament (Reactor / Staff) Impacts: * Birth and Death of Stars, Super Nova Remnant (Reactor) Impact Monsters: * Neutron Star Deity Dragon, Hyperion Origin (Core Dragon / Neodragon) Category:Core